one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Geralt of Rivia Vs. The Hunter (Bloodborne)
Geralt of Rivia Vs. The Hunter (Bloodborne) is Episode 36 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. The episode features Geralt of Rivia from the Witcher series and the Hunter from Bloodborne. Description Two monster slayers go head to head in a fierce dual! Who will win, the witcher or the hunter? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Yharnam Geralt was walking through the streets of the town, tracking down a monster he had taking a contract to kill. He had picked up the monster's footprints and was following to where they would lead him. "It's got to be around here somewhere..." The footprints ended and in front of Geralt was a werewolf chewing on the corpse of a dead person. It saw Geralt and prepared to attack him. "Found you!" Geralt drew his silver sword and got ready to slay the monster when a saw impaled the werewolf. It fell to the ground and died. Standing behind the corpse of the monster was The Hunter. "That monster was mine to kill!" The Hunter shook his head. "Sorry, but in this town, I'm the one who kills beasts. You don't even look like a hunter anyway. Why do you care so much about killing it?" "I'm a witcher! Slaying monsters is what I do!" The Hunter stroked his chin. "Well then, why don't we see who is the better beast killer?" Geralt drew his steel sword. "Sounds good to me." The Hunter extended his saw cleaver and equipped his blunderbuss. "Then get ready!" THIS IS GOING TO BE QUITE A MATCH! FIGHT! Geralt and The Hunter swung their weapons at each other. Geralt's sword clashed with The Hunter's saw cleaver. They both trade blows, blocking each attack at the same time until Geralt rolled out of the way of one of the Hunter's attacks. He then cast the Axii Sign to stun The Hunter. He then closed in and landed several slashes on his opponent. The hunter stumbled a few steps back. Geralt tried to get in for some more hits but The Hunter threw some knives at him. Geralt blocked the knives but he was caught off guard. The Hunter then swung his saw cleaver and hit Geralt a few times with it. However, Geralt cast the Quen Sign to create a protective shield around him. The next time The Hunter attempted to attack Geralt, he hit the shield and was knocked back by its force. Geralt jumped forward and performed a vertical slash, sending him flying into a nearby building. Geralt walked towards the direction of where The Hunter landed but saw something flying at him and decided to step out of it way. The object, which was a molotov cocktail, smashed on the ground and created a small fire that partially took Geralt by surprise. He jumped out of the fire, only to be greeted by the hunter, who slashed him some more and kicked him down to the ground. The Hunter tried to finish Geralt off, but was blown away by a telepathic blast after Geralt used the Aard Sign. This gave Geralt enough time to get back on his feet and engage The Hunter, who tried coming back with a hard swing. Geralt cast the Igni Sign and hit The Hunter with a fiery attack. He was then able to slash him some more and punch him away. Geralt then equipped his crossbow and fired a bolt at The Hunter but the bolt was deflected by The Hunter using the Beast's roar. Geralt ran forward with his sword in hand and tried to slash The Hunter in half, but The Hunter fired his blunderbuss, staggering Geralt. The Hunter then grabbed Geralt with one hand and punched a hole in his stomach with the other hand. He then kicked Geralt to the floor as he bled to death. K.O.! The Hunter collected the Blood Echoes from his kill. "Just didn't kow what you were getting yourself into eh?" He then walked off into the dark, foggy streets of Yharnam. Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Gun vs Sword themed One Minute Melee Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees